Celeste Perrault
Celeste Perrault (born "Francesca "Frankie" Brooks) is a fictional character on the American NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Celeste is portrayed by Tanya Boyd. The character is well known for her psychic abilities in the series. Casting Celeste was portrayed by Tanya Boyd from 1994 to 2007. She was most recently seen in October 2007. In 2012, it was originally confirmed that Boyd would reprise the role of Celeste later that year. However, it was then confirmed that due to scheduling conflicts, Beverly Todd would take over the role for a seven-to-ten episode arc. Todd debuts April 3, 2012. A first look of Todd's appearance on the drama was released on January 23, 2012 by Soap Opera Digest. Fellow actress Renée Jones (who plays her onscreen daughter) has praised Boyd's appearance and has stated she is very happy to work with her. Character History Celeste was originally introduced in April 1994 as Stefano DiMera's confidante and former lover at the Maison Blanche plantation in New Orleans. Celeste is a Creole woman whose past was originally shrouded in much secrecy. Later, it was revealed that Celeste was Lexie Carver's "Aunt Frankie," however in 1996 Lexie found out that Celeste was her mother, and that she was adopted by her "Aunt Frankie's" sister Grace. Lexie was raised by Grace as she and her husband could not conceive children and believed Celeste (known as Francesca then) to be a good influence for the baby. Taking a break from Salem, Celeste traveled the world. During her travels she spent time in Tibet, becoming in tune with the spiritual world. It was here she honed her psychic powers and through premonitions of Lexie's health and happiness, Celeste returned to Salem. Celeste stood by helpless, as Lexie was consumed by her devotion to her son Isaac and her DiMera heritage. Celeste tried to bring Lexie and her husband Abe back together, but her attempts seemed futile as Abe wanted no part of his DiMera wife. When Zack and Hope were kidnapped, Celeste believed her daughter had fallen far enough to be part of this ugly crime, however Lexie wasn't. Hope had been kidnapped by her former husband, Larry Welch. Since then, Celeste has largely reformed and stayed out of Stefano's grip, but falls back from time to time due to her psychic abilities, and is very much in demand to help solve police cases. She was instrumental in predicting who the Salem Stalker would victimize in 2003 & 2004. Celeste returned to Salem in April 2012 begging her daughter Lexie to get medical tests done that night, claiming she would be in great danger if she did not. As it turned out, Lexie was indeed in danger. She had developed a brain tumor from her time being held captive in the tunnels under Salem. Celeste informs her daughter that she has another son, Dr. Cameron Davis. Lexie attempted to get to know Cameron. Lexie died on June 20, 2012 and Celeste left town shortly thereafter. Category:Days of our lives characters